El problema es que te extraño
by dana-weasleygranger
Summary: Hermione va a pasar la navidad a La Madriquera porque al ser la única que ha regresado a Hogwarts para el último curso extraña mucho a Ron, pero este la recibe con muy mal  humor y un silencio hosco.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Este fic que va a tener varios capítulos, pero aun no decido cuantos, 3 o 4 probablemente, no demasiados para no aburrirlos jajajajaj. Advierto que es puro lemon.**

**Espero que les guste y por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les gusta. Gracias**

**EL PROBLEMA ES QUE TE EXTRAÑO **

No debería estar molesto. Si era fiel a la realidad debía reconocer que no tenía un motivo verdaderamente valido para estar molesto con ella. Además del hecho que era terriblemente inmaduro de su parte estar molesto.

Pese a saberlo no podía evitarlo y cada minuto que pasaba en medio de ese ensordecedor silencio su enojo y culpa crecían por partes iguales.

La culpa era de Harry pensó contando por enésima vez las manchas de humedad en la pared más cercana a su vieja cama en la buhardilla de La Madriguera, la que pocos meses atrás era su habitación. No, se corrigió, la culpa era de Ginny, mejor echarle la culpa a su hermana.

Movió los dedos de la mano izquierda, donde tenía apoyada la cabeza, para rascarse la nuca. Esa posición en la que estaba hacia más de veinte minutos comenzaba a ser incomoda, pero cualquier movimiento posible implicaba que se diera de bruces con la imagen de ella y, entonces, adiós a su orgullo… junto con su cordura.

Ya bastante lo había atormentado su recuerdo los últimos meses, aún ahora sabía que si necesitara hacer un dibujo de ella (y tuviera el talento para ello) podría hacerlo sin mirarla una sola vez. No por nada había estado revoloteando a su alrededor desde que alguien menciono un baile de navidad; si era sincero consigo mismo, desde mucho antes.

Conocía todo de ella. La exacta tonalidad de su pelo furiosamente castaño, la hora y la cantidad de luz solar que se necesita para arrancarle destellos bronces y dorados, la distancia a la que deben la velas o las llamas de la chimenea para que los destellos sean cobrizos, la textura de sus rizos (suaves y ligeros) y, por sobre todo su aroma. Siempre olía a vainilla y canela, sus favoritos.

El color de sus ojos dependiendo de la hora del día: chocolates por la mañana, cafés por la tarde y pardos por la noche. Siempre brillantes, sinceros y apasionados.

Su altura, peso, formas, todos y cada uno de los detalles. Si lo quisiera podría enumerar donde estaban cada uno de sus lunares porque pensaba en ella, porque estaba enamorado de ella. No es algo que hubiese planeado, más bien en su momento Ron movió cielo y tierra por evitarlo, porque definitivamente enamorarte de tu mejor amiga no podía ser para nada algo sensato.

– ¿No vas a decirme por qué estas tan enojado? –su voz le llego con más claridad de la esperada considerando el tono suave con el que Hermione hablo. No giro para verla, tampoco respondió con algo más que un osco silencio pero podía imaginarse a la perfección en que posición estaba: sentada en el borde de la cama de Harry con las rodillas minúsculamente separadas , con las manos a cada lado de sus caderas aferrando el borde de la cama con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se la ponen blancos.

–Ron. –y ahora sonaba tan triste y apenada como si fuera responsable de su estupidez. La culpa lo corroía por dentro y se sentía un ser despreciable.

–No estoy enojado. –gruño en una voz baja que le sonó ronca y áspera.

El silencio volvió a levantarse entre ello como una solida muralla imposible de escalar. Luego escucho un leve crujido señal de que Hermione se había puesto de pie.

–Me voy. – dijo firmemente. Las palabras lo golpearon con la fuerza de una bludger y se quedo sin aliento por un momento a la espera del sonido de sus pasos, pero este no llego. –Me voy. – repitió pero siguió sin moverse.

Ron reunió el valor suficiente para mirarla de frente aun sin saber que decirle, pero al instante se arrepintió de su osadía. Hermione estaba de pie cerca de su cama con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y los puños fuertemente cerrados, furia pura brillaba en sus ojos y oscilaba en su voz cuando le espeto.

–No puedo creer que me trates así. Es la primera vez que tenemos un momento, en casi cuatro meses, para estar juntos…y solos – se sonrojo levemente al aclarar eso. – y tu no me hablas, ni siquiera me miras. No me dices que es lo que te molesta ¿Qué te hice? – finalizo y sus ojos seguían brillantes pero esta vez por las lagrimas que no ha derramado aun pero que no tardaría.

–No hiciste nada. – logro articular milagrosamente, nunca había sentido su garganta tan añudada.

– ¿Entonces qué pasa? – rogo ella a punto de quebrarse. – ¿Por qué me tratas así? Desde que llegue ayer apenas das muestras de saber que existo.

Se quedo mudo nuevamente ¿Qué tan estúpido podría sonar si le decía "estoy furioso contigo porque te extraño"?

Mucho, seguramente.

–Me voy. – sentencio Hermione dolida y esta vez sí se encamino hacia la puerta.

Como si tuviera resortes Ron salto de la cama (que chirrió ruidosamente) y la alcanzo en dos zancadas. Tomándola de un brazo la giro hacia él pero al no medir su fuerza en el afán de impedir que huyera, acabo empotrándola contra su pecho. Contuvo la respiración al sentirla tan cerca, luego dedico los siguientes momentos a dejarse llevar por su aroma y disfrutar del calor que desprendía su pequeño e incitante cuerpecito.

Hermione apoyo la frente contra su pecho y su cabello le hizo cosquillas en la manzana de Adam. Lentas pero firmes las manos de Ron la fueron envolviendo y cuando ella estuvo segura que no había una sola fuerza sobre la faz de la tierra que pudiera hacer que él la soltara y el momento no se haría pedazos, levanto el rostro hacia Ron.

–Qué es…

–Teextraño. – murmuro a prisa porque si no lo decía entonces no lo diría jamás.

Una expresión de completa confusión se extendió por el rostro de Hermione.

–Te extraño. – repitió Ron con el fin de aclararse. Luego pensó que probablemente ella ya lo había escuchado pero que, en realidad, lo que no entendía es porque eso lo ponía tan furioso.

Hermione asintió suavemente antes de preguntarle. –Y no quieres extrañarme? –

Ron deslizo las manos lentamente, para no asustarla, por su espalda y las poso en su cintura, con toda intención de dejarlas allí. Sus ojos se encendieron por una pasión tan intensa y abrazadora que por un momento (un instante minúsculo, verdaderamente) Hermione se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Solo hasta entonces de lo cerca que estaban, Ron la tenia firmemente cogida por la cintura y no existía espacio entre sus cuerpos… igual que aquella noche.

Repentinamente todas esas imágenes que la acosaban por la noche, cuando todas las responsabilidades y deberes del día se desvanecían como si no pudieran seguirla hasta la cama, se agolparon en su mente. Y como en todas esas noches de soledad insoportable, el cuerpo le hirvió de deseo y la piel, ahí donde él la tocaba, le hormigueo. Hermione se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo pensando que quizá Ron podría saber lo que estaba pensando.

Pero Ron estaba demasiado ocupado, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla entra sus brazos, como para reparar en su bochorno. Movió sutilmente sus manos, rozándole la piel de la cadera, apretándola más (si era posible) contra su cuerpo firme y duro.

–No debería tener que extrañarte. – dijo Ron en un tono que era poco más que un gruñido. Hermione se humedeció los labios resecos, absorta en sentirle, manos sobre su cadera, pelvis contra pelvis, abdomen contra abdomen, pectorales contra su pecho, aliento contra su boca, que apenas escucho lo que él dijo. No entendía a que se refería, no entendía nada de absolutamente nada.

–Qué? – pregunto con voz trémula a punto de quebrarse. Odiaba sentirse tan inestable, como si con una sola caricia Ron pudiera desarmarla y lograr que hiciera cualquier cosa. Odiaba aun más el hecho de que él realmente pudiera desarmarla y hacerle hacer cualquier cosa.

–No debería tener que extrañarte. Deberías estar conmigo. – explico mirándola con intensidad y deseo. –Deberías estar a mi lado. – había tanto reproche en su voz que Hermione sintió como se le contraía el corazón.

Y otra cosa. Mucho más abajo donde algo palpitaba furiosamente contra ella, frotándose sensualmente y haciéndola temblar.

–Ro-Ron… – murmuro cerrando los ojos y se movió también contra él.

Lo último de lo que Hermione fue consiente es de que Ron bajo la cabeza para sellar su boca y acallar cualquier posible protesta, luego su cerebro fue inmerso en ese denso ensueño en el que se sumergía cada vez que él la tocaba y se dedico a sentir, a tocar, a besar y a dejarse ser besada y acariciada.

Ron supo, sin ninguna dificultad, el momento exacto en que Hermione se rindió. Supo también que si decidía dar la vuelta y tumbarla sobre su cama para tomarla de todas y cada una de las formas en que estuvo deseando hacerlo desde aquella (y aparentemente lejana) primera vez en el cobertizo, antes que tuvieran que ir por sus padres y luego ella a Hogwarts, ella no opondría resistencia. De hecho seria una participante de lo más entusiasta, pero estaban en la casa de sus padres y cualquiera de sus hermanos o Harry podría subir a buscarlos. Hermione no le perdonaría jamás si alguien los encontraba en una situación comprometida. Por no decir, además, que ya bastante precaria había sido su primera vez.

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Ron había salido de la casa porque el calor, las pesadillas y su conciencia eran insoportables. Su cama era un campo de batalla por el sueño que el perdió estrepitosamente.

Llevaba más de media hora apoyado contra una de las columnas del cobertizo cuando escucho la suave voz de Hermione decir su nombre. Giro a verla y la encontró a escasos pasos de él, vestida únicamente con una camiseta sin mangas de los Chudley Cannons. Su camiseta, se recordó tragando saliva. Quizá por la falta de sueño o los recuerdos de horrores de una guerra que creía lo perseguirían por el resto de su vida o por la convicción de que la vida es una y hay que vivirla mientras se pueda, se dio el lujo de observarla de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba y hacer un comentario guasón sobre lo sexy de su aspecto y lo lindas que eran sus piernas, que ya no recordaba con claridad, pero que la hicieron sonrojar y sonreír tímidamente. Luego Hermione se acerco él y como si supiera (probablemente sabia) que era lo que lo atormentaba, lo abrazo con fuerza.

Lo demás sucedió como si hubiera sucedido un millón de veces antes, con soltura y naturalidad. Besos largos y sensuales, cortos y apasionados, caricias fogosas y demandantes. Cuerpos buscándose y encontrándose, partes que nunca se tocaron uniéndose. Ron levantándole la camisa hasta quitarse la por la cabeza, contemplándola en todo su plenitud tendida sobre una telas viejas desperdigadas sobre el suelo. Hermione bajándole el pantalón del pijama descubriendo y conquistando nuevos territorios. Y todo termino entre gemidos y jadeos, sudor y lágrimas, besos y carisias.

Esta vez debía ser diferente. Tal y como ella se lo merecía, en una cama con sabanas limpias, con tiempo para ser cariñoso y tratarla con suavidad.

Con el deseo de su cuerpo causándole dolor detuvo el beso percatándose de baja a saber cuando habían caído en la cama. Se quito de encime de ella y se acomodo a su lado tratando de tranquilizar su respiración desbocada. La miro fijamente hasta que Hermione abrió los ojos, estaban nublados por la pasión y su resolución de ser un caballero casi se va al diablo.

–No podemos hacer nada de esto aquí. – murmuro Ron con voz ronca.

Hermione suspiro. –Lo sé. – lo dijo con tanta tristeza que ron no pudo evitar reír, aun cuando comenzaba a creer que si no la tomaba allí mismo explotaría, después de todo llevaba cuatro meses volviéndose loco de deseo, por Merlín.

–Podría encontrarnos cualquiera y te morirías de la vergüenza.

–Tú no? – pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño.

Ron sonrió de lado paseando distraídamente una mono por su abdomen, luego por sus costillas y (Hermione contuvo el aliento) le acaricio uno de sus senos masajeándolo lentamente hasta que el pezón se puso duro, presionando tentadoramente sobre la tela de su camiseta.

–No. – dijo disfrutando de las expresiones de placer que le surcaban el rostro a Hermione. –Yo no.

Continuo un momento más con su caricia, después retiro la mano arrancándole un gemido de protesta que lo hizo sonreír arrogantemente.

–Esta noche… – comenzó con tono resuelto y autoritario. –…cuando todos estén durmiendo, baja al salón y espérame.

Hermione lo miro con ojos brillantes por la expectación. –Dónde iremos?

–A mi habitación en el 12 de Gimmauld Place. – sonrió sensualmente. –Voy a hacerte el amor en la cama donde llevo noches y noches deseándote. – se acerco a sus labios y agrego en un susurro ronco. –De todas las formas en que he deseado hacértelo.

Las mejillas de Hermione se cubrieron de un intenso rubor, pero asintió y tras arreglarse medianamente bien la ropa y el cabello (que Ron estaba muy orgulloso de haberle desarreglado) salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo con sus planes.

**Uf! Ahí está! Al fin lo termine jajajajaj, es un capitulo muy largo, lo admito pero ha salido así.**

**El próximo no será tan extenso y habrá algo más de "acción". Espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen comentarios! Besos **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Quiero decir que estoy muy agradecida por todos los review, no esperaba tantos en tan poco tiempo y me ha hecho muy feliz. Para que se hagan una idea cada vez que veía un mail de fanfiction con un nuevo comentario era algo así como Hermione dando saltitos en su asiento cuando la profesora Mcgonagall hace una pregunta jajajajaja claro está que yo no soy tan adorable como ella pero fue muy gracioso.**

**Aquí les dejo la siguiente parte del fic, les comento que aun no lo he terminado así que posiblemente los capítulos tres y cuatro tarde algo mas en subirlos, así que me voy disculpando de antemano jajajajaja **

**También estoy pensando es escribir una versión donde los tres vuelvan a Hogwarts para el séptimo libro porque hay paginas que dicen que si lo hacen, otras que solo vuelve Hermione y ya me entro la duda. Si alguien me aclara ese punto se agradece jajajaja**

**Es una mera formalidad, pero todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro (tampoco es que si lo tuviera fuera a ganar algo verdaderamente jajajajajajajaja) y solo la trama me pertenece.**

**Besos y gracias por leer.**

**Capítulo 2**

Los minutos transcurrieron con una cruel lentitud mientras en su cama Ron esperaba a que Harry se durmiera. Cuando este lo hizo, en absoluto silencio se levanto, vistió y salió de la habitación. Mientras bajaba la escalera se sentía presa de la euforia y la expectación. Procuro no hacer el menor ruido al irrumpir en el salón, naturalmente Hermione estaba esperándolo… con un libro en las manos.

Sonrió divertido.

Esa mujer jamás cambiaria. Y daba gracias a la magia, a Merlín, al cosmos o a quien fuera por ello. Se quedo quieto contemplándola, estaba sentada en el sofá con la espalda apoyada en el apoya brazos y la piernas flexionadas, el libro descansaba en su regazo mientras ella se entregaba a sus frases con despreocupado abandono. No le fue difícil a Ron acercarse a ella sin delatar su presencia, Hermione estaba demasiado inmersa en su lectura como para reparar en su presencia. Se inclino a ver qué era lo que tanto la entretenía.

La sonrisa se le borro de la cara a velocidad luz.

El párrafo que logro leer por sobre el hombro de ella era una crónica judicial sobre un crimen cometido en la década pasada contra una bruja de muggles. No era uno de esos eventos a los que el Ministerio de la Magia o la prensa hacen publicidad pero si era un caso conocido. La bruja había sido golpeada y violada por un mago sangre-pura de buena familia. Influencias y dinero lograron que solo fuera condenado a 2 años en Azkaban pero, como oyó decir a su padre entonces, la muerte habría sido poco castigo para el muy cretino.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

Hermione pago un respingo tan brusco que el sofá chirrió.

–Por Merlín! Ron casi me matas del susto. – su expresión debió denotar su perturbación porque al instante Hermione se repuso de la sorpresa y se puso seria. –Estudiaba un caso.

–Me doy cuenta. – replico frunciendo el ceño y le quito el libro de las mano, que resulto no ser tal sino un expediente del departamento de aurores ni más ni menos. – ¿Por qué lees esto?

–Porque este, al igual que muchos otros casos similares, ha sentado jurisprudencia y…

– ¿Ha sentado juqué?

–Me refiero a que se considera precedente y referencia para casos futuros. Los prejuicios y todos los actos violentos y criminales a los que conllevan tienen una parte legitimada en algún proceso judicial que sentó la aceptación o bien, la tolerancia hacia ellos. Trato de encontrar el origen.

Ron asintió lentamente hojeando por encimas las páginas, sintió subirle por la garganta la bilis y creyó que bien podría ponerse a vomitar.

–Pero ¿es necesario que leas esto?

– No me agrada más que a ti, es decir, fácilmente podría ser yo pero…– la mirada que le dirigió Ron, furia pura y dura mezclada con horror ante la simple idea, la hizo callar momentáneamente. Hermione inspiro lentamente y completo la idea. – El problema está en el génesis. Los prejuicios que siempre han tenido los magos contra las demás criaturas mágicas y los sangre-pura contra los hijos de muggles, y la actitud indiferente que la mayor parte de la comunidad mágica ha tomado frente a ella son elementos que se retroalimentan en un círculo vicioso. Quizá no se pueda erradicar del todo esa abominable tendencia racista, pero estoy convencida de que por lo menos podemos aprender a no fomentarla.

Ron sonrió.

– ¿Sabes? Serias una gran abogada.

Hermione se sonrojo.

– ¿No te lo dije? – se miro los pies descalzos sorprendentemente interesada en la pintura de sus uñas. – Voy a estudiar Derecho Mágico.

No pudo evitarlo, soltó una, dos y tres carcajadas que no hicieron más que acentuar el bochorno de Hermione.

– No le veo la gracia, francamente. – espeto apenada.

– Pensé que dijiste que harías algo valioso con tu vida.

Hermione lo miro a los ojos, parándose firma y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, por un momento a Ron le pareció más alta de lo que era en realidad.

– Y lo hare. Voy a liberar a los elfos domésticos, eliminar las leyes que legitiman los crímenes raciales (sean de la índole que seas) y a mejorar las relaciones entre magos y las otras criaturas mágicas.

Le creyó todas y cada una de sus palabras y deseo fervientemente que su ojos se lo dijeran porque él nunca fue bueno hablando de sus sentimientos pero, deseaba que ella supiera que admiraba a la magnífica mujer en la que se había convertido. Levanto una mano y le acaricio la mejilla con una ternura que no parecía suya.

– ¿No te olvidas de algo? – sonrió de lado acercándose a ella predadoramente.

– Voy a casarme contigo, formar una familia y ser muy feliz. – murmuro con el rostro pincelado de un adorable rubor por la cercanía de él y sus propias palabras.

Ron sonrió aun mas, complacido por saberse parte de su futuro.

– Exacto. – le dijo arrogantemente y se abalanzo sobre sus labios, dando la conversación por finalizada.

Cayeron sobre la alfombra, frente a la chimenea del salón del 12 de Gimmauld Place, hechos un enredo de piernas y brazos, Hermione sobre Ron que por amortiguarle la caída acabo golpeándose la cabeza contra el duro piso.

– Auch– exclamo Ron adolorido, para luego reírse.

Hermione se incorporo lentamente, pero sin quitarse de encima de Ron.

– Lo siento. – se disculpo, le acaricio la cabeza y beso su frente. Luego bajo su rostro para depositar otro beso mucho menos tierno y mucho más sensual en los labios de Ron, destinado a hacerle olvidar el golpe y recordar el motivo por el cual estaban allí… y la tarea que tenían por delante.

El efecto fue mucho más fuerte de lo que Hermione esperaba. Ron la sujeto contra sí, con una mano en su cintura y la otra en la nuca, la atrajo para profundizar el beso de una manera fiera y pasional. Ron nunca la había besado así, con tanta urgencia, tanta desesperación. Eso debía ser la lujuria, pensó Hermione. Debía ser ese el nombre para ese deseo que sentía de que el exquisito vaivén de su lengua dentro de su boca no se detuviera jamás al mismo tiempo que deseaba que la recorriera entera con sus labios.

Hermione se aferro a Ron, colocando sus manos en los hombros de él, intentando seguir el ritmo de sus besos pero, estos eran cada vez más ansiosos, apasionados y demandantes. Sus enormes manos se deslizaban por su espalda, le acariciaban el trasero y los muslos por encima y, luego, por debajo de la falda presionando sus caderas contra la evidencia de su deseo, quitándole el aliento por un momento.

Repentinamente, Ron se detuvo. Respirando entrecortadamente, con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente en el pecho y el resto de su cuerpo palpitando de deseo, Hermione lo miro confundida.

Por un momento, Ron no le devolvió la mirada, permaneció quieto con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el piso. La primera impresión de Hermione fue que seguía dolorido por el golpe después comprendió, por la respiración desbocada, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el color brillante de su piel perlada de sudor, que Ron simplemente estaba controlándose para no terminar. El entendimiento de ello la hizo sonreír y sentirse súbitamente cómoda y desinhibida, como es sus sueños donde podía volverlo loco de deseo. Cuando estaban juntos no importaba que ella no fuese más que aceptablemente linda o no demasiado sensual, Ron la consideraba hermosa y la deseaba (a juzgar por su estado, la deseaba mucho) y eso era todo cuanto Hermione necesitaba para cambiar totalmente la idea que tenia de sí misma. Se movió un poco de lado y acercando sus labios a su cuello lo beso allí. Sintió la piel de Ron vibrar al gruñir algo muy parecido a su nombre y volvió a sonreír sintiéndose más y más poderosa, algo diferente de sí misma, más parecida a la mujer en la que se convertía al estar con él.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto susurrándole al oído antes de atrapar entre sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja, siendo recompensada por un fuerte gemido gutural.

Ron abrió los ojos por fin para mirarla provocándole un estremecimiento. Tenía los ojos más azules que Hermione vio en su vida y eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él pero, en ese momento, sus ojos eran oscuros casi como la noche y totalmente nublados por el deseo y la pasión. Por ella, se recordó humedeciéndose los labios resecos (acción que no paso desapercibida por su novio).

– No hagas eso. – dijo Ron y su voz, que siempre parecía bajar una octava cuando le hablaba a ella, sonó ronca y torturada.

Poseída por una osadía rayada en la desfachatez, Hermione le acaricio el pecho sobre la remera y respondió con voz sensual. – Pero me gusta besarte. – y prosiguió a acallar cualquier posible protesta con un beso precisamente, tan apasionado que Ron, incapaz de rechazarla, enredo su lengua con la de ella.

Hermione deslizo una mano suavemente hacia abajo para tocarlo suavemente, primero por sobre la tela rugosa de sus pantalones vaqueros y luego (dándose ánimos mentalmente) desprendió los botones y metió la mano por el elástico de sus calzoncillos. El primer roce de sus dedos sobre la piel tirante de su erección hizo a Ron estremecerse y gemir, pero cuando lo rodeo con toda la mano y lo froto de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba él simplemente quedo paralizado. Ron hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, con todo el cuerpo en deliciosa tención, y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

– Mierda… joder…– exclamo Ron en otro espectacular gruñido gutural totalmente perdido en sus caricias, luchando por no removerse demasiado quizá por temor a que un movimiento demasiado brusco la hiciera detenerse. – Demonios…

– No maldigas, Ronald. – lo regaño Hermione dulcemente en un murmullo, estaba demasiado encantada con las expresiones de placer que le surcaban el rostro y de la agradable sensación que le producía darle placer para enojarse con él.

– Losi-lo siento…por…por favor… no-no pares… – rogo entrecortadamente.

Hermione conmovida lo beso lentamente, dividiendo su atención entre el juego de labios, el roce excitante de lenguas y el movimiento ascendente y descendente que aun representaba su mano dentro de los pantalones de Ron.

– ¿Está bien así? – pregunto Hermione contra su boca, dejándole respirar su aliento.

Ron abrió la boca pero todo lo que pudo responder fue un balbuceo incoherente. Se humedeció los labios tratando de articular sus pensamientos pero, estaba tan absorto en las sensaciones que ella le procuraba, en el placer que le estaba regalando tan desinteresadamente que no podía hilar más de dos ideas. Estaba al cerca, podía sentirlo, todo ese calor sofocante en su cuerpo, el hormigueo de su piel ahí donde ella estaba apoyada, donde su provocadora figura femenina lo rozaba, sus labios carnosos y su aliento intoxicarte, y por sobre todo su increíble toque. Merlín! ¿Cómo era posible que lo llevara hasta el abismo mismo de la locura solo con una mano? Él usaba la suya regularmente, y por Dios, que jamás se sintió así. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca como para detenerse pese a que le daba remordimiento ser el único que estaba disfrutando del encuentro. "Me encargare de ella luego" se prometió.

– Más…– intento decirle pero tenía la garganta reseca, la miro con ojos luminosos y dilatados, ella estaba mirándolo atentamente con los ojos brillantes de excitación y las mejillas sonrosadas, estaba tan hermosa que a Ron le quitaba el aliento. – Mas rápido…– le pidió porque Hermione casi que había detenido el movimiento esperando una instrucción por su parte.

Hermione asintió levemente, y sujetando firmemente su miembro acelero el movimiento lo más que pudo. Eso fue todo cuanto Ron necesita para dejarse ir, gimiendo y gruñendo busco sus labios para besarla estremeciéndose violentamente al llegar al climax.

Luego todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación era la lenta y profunde respiración de Ron quien intentaba serenarse después del increíble orgasmo que había tenido.

Dándole un poco de espacio para poder recuperarse, Hermione se alejo un poco de el sacando, también su mano de dentro de sus pantalones, sus dedos estaban levemente húmedos por su semen. Froto el índice contra el pulgar en un intento por descifrar la textura de esa sustancia desconocida hasta el momento cuando se dio cuenta que Ron estaba observándola fijamente con la mirada mucho menos difusa que hace unos momentos. Solo hasta eso momento Hermione tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse "en menuda desvergonzada te has convertido" se reprendió mentalmente.

– Lo siento. – se disculpo Ron, pero haciendo honor a la verdad parecía mucho menos molesto que hacia unas horas atrás en su habitación. – No era esto lo que tenía en mente cuando te invite a venir aquí.

Hermione lo sabía y, por supuesto, no lo culpaba.

– Mas que invitarme, yo diría que prácticamente me lo ordenaste. – le corrigió con una sonrisa picara bailándole en la comisura de la boca – Y, además, creo que me hiciste una promesa.

Los ojos azules de Ron centellaron perversamente al abalanzarse sobre ella con una sonrisa lobuna en el rostro.

– Y puedes apostar a que la cumpliré, cariño.

**Bueno, este también quedo un poco largo pero bue….**

**Espero que les guste y por favor dejar comentarios. Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, pido disculpas por el retraso. Estuve un poquito bajón porque me dejaban poquitos review, así que gente espabilando! Jajajajajajaja No, es broma.**

**Gracias por leer y dejen review.**

**Capítulo 3**

Cayeron sobre la cama ya, prácticamente, desnudos Ron encima de Hermione esta vez, apoyando una parte considerable de su peso en sus codos para no aplastarla y besándola de una forma mucho más audaz y apasionada de lo que Hermione sería capaz en mucho tiempo. El deseo y la fantasía son buenos maestros.

Con mano increíblemente experta, considerando que era la primera vez que se tomaba el trabajo de desvestirla a conciencia, Ron termino de quitarle las escasas prendas que cubrían su exquisita y suave piel y se detuvo (demasiado hombre como para no hacerlo) a contemplarla. Estaba completa y jodidamente arruinado para el resto de las mujeres comprendió al mirarla tan quieta y apenada sobre las sabanas de su cama, con el pelo esparcido sobre la almohada formando un halo de otoño que enmarcaba su rostro levemente sonrojado, sus ojos brillando de anticipación y su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Nunca habría una mujer sobre la faz de la tierra que le pareciera tan bella como Hermione en ese momento, jamás una mujer le parecería tan adorable, tan _deseable_ como ella. Jamás amaría a otra mujer ni una cuarta parte de lo que amaba a Hermione.

Rogaba al universo que nunca nadie se la arrebatara.

-Ron.- la escucho decir suavemente y solo hasta entonces recordó que llevaba un buen rato pegándole un buen repaso a su figura, para entonces Hermione ya estaba bastante más que levemente sonrojada.

-Eres tan jodidamente preciosa. –dijo con un tono de voz que comenzaba a ser ronco.

-¿Se…-intento ella pero sentía la boca demasiado seca como para hablar, se humedeció los labios y repitió -¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido?

Ron la miro divertido sabiendo que esta vez él tenía el control y sin intención de perder la ventaja que el estar más satisfecho que ella le daba, deslizo una mano perezosamente delineando el contorno de su cuerpo, partiendo desde la rodilla recorriendo con lentitud su muslo aterciopelado, la curva de su cadera, su suave vientre que se contrajo ante la caricia y anclo su mano sobre uno de sus pechos llenos, acariciando insistentemente el pezón con el pulgar. Supo que el efecto fue el deseado porque Hermione apretó las piernas y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

-Era más bien una observación. –respondió Ron y se acerco sonriendo de lado seductoramente y deposito una serie de cálidos besos mariposa por la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oído, la beso en ese punto atrapando el lóbulo entre los labios y succionando como momentos antes en la sala ella lo había hecho con él. La respuesta de Hermione fue idéntica a la suya, gimió suavemente y se estremeció.

-¿No te gusta que te mire?- le pregunto en voz baja y grave apartando un poco el rostro para poder verla a los ojos.

-Me da vergüenza.- respondió ella volviendo a sonrojarse.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto un tanto confundido.

-Porque estoy desnuda, Ron.- respondió y aunque estaba apenada no pudo evitar que su voz sonara algo fastidiada como cada vez que debía explicarles algo a Harry y a él que a su entender era más que evidente.

-Lo sé, es más desearía que no te pusieras ropa nunca más.

-Eres un pervertido.- le objeto Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior, como sin decidir aun si ello le molestaba o no.

-Posiblemente.- respondió Ron sin inmutarse, paseando sus ojos por los caminos que sus manos abrían en el cuerpo de ella.- ¿Crees que pueda pervertirte a ti también?

-No lo sé.- respondió ella excitándose con la perspectiva de que él lo intentara.

-Bueno…- dijo Ron retomando la tarea de besar su cuello y deslizando sus manos por la delicada piel de sus muslos, haciéndole abrir las piernas y acomodándose entre ellas para sentirla más íntimamente. –Tengo el resto de la noche para intentarlo.

Hermione jadeo fuertemente cuando sus caderas chocaron y se friccionaron, pero logro hablar de todas formas.- El resto de mi vida.- dijo arqueando la espalda de puro placer cuando Ron volvió a empujar contra ella rozándola en su centro más sensible.

-¿Qué?- pregunto él, aun sabiendo que Hermione estaba más concentrada en levantar las caderas para encontrar más contacto que en el hilo de esa extraña conversación entre sabanas.

-Tienes el resto de mi vida para intentar pervertirme.

Ron probablemente se hubiera reído mucho del tono ronco y entrecortado con el que hablo y de lo ansiosa que estaba porque él la tomara, si lo que ella no le hubiese dicho no fuera simple y llanamente que se quedaría el resto de su vida con él. Sin apartar la mirada de la de ella, Ron la cubrió suavemente con su cuerpo sin dejar el menor espacio entre ellos.

Hermione se mordió los labios expectante del momento en que él decidiera dejar de torturarla y la hiciera su ya de una vez por todas, pero Ron en verdad no parecía demasiado interesado en seguir adelante. Estaba mirándola con una intensidad abrazadora, como si quisiera gravar la imagen de ella a fuego en su memoria y ella no era lo suficientemente obtusa como para no saber que era exactamente eso lo que intentaba hacer. Después de la perdida de Fred todos los Weasley tenían esa sombra de terror como telón de fondo en su mirada, el miedo a perder otro ser querido los perseguía y seguramente los perseguiría por el resto de su vida. No eran pocas las veces que descubría a Ginny mirando con esa misma intensidad a Harry, como si quisiera llevárselo a la otra punta del mundo donde nadie supiera quién es y no tuvieran motivos ni para quererlo u odiarlo y le dejaran en paz, como si quisiera protegerlo hasta del mismo viento si soplaba demasiado fuerte y de que nadie se lo arrebatara jamás. Pero Hermione no deseaba que Ron pensara así ni un solo momento más, quería que aprendiera a dejar de ver a todo el mundo como una amenaza y que no temiera perderla, porque ella no iría a ninguna parte lejos de él. Nunca. Jamás.

Y se lo dijo de la única forma que pudo.

-Te amo.- las palabras salieron de su boca con mucha naturalidad, como si se lo hubiera dicho un millón de veces antes, o como si fuera ello lo que había nacido para decir, solo esa frase tenía sentido y solo decírsela a el era correcto. Sonrió conmovida por la sensación de destino y pertenencia que siempre la asaltaba cuando estaba entre sus brazos, pero que nunca había sido tan intensa como entonces. Con cariño le acaricio la mejilla y la línea de la mandíbula que se había tensado ante sus palabras. Aturdido como estaba a Hermione no le sorprendió que Ron cerrara los ojos y respirara hondo, sin decir palabra alguna. Él nunca fue bueno poniendo sus emociones en palabras, y pensándolo mejor seguramente nunca le diría esas palabras particularmente, no porque no las sintiera (porque Hermione sabia tanto como sabia su propio nombre o que el sol saldría cada dia que Ron la amaba) sino porque le era demasiado difícil.

Cuando Ron abrió los ojos y ella pudo comprobar que brillaban de felicidad y placer, de deseo y pasión, mas azules e intensos que nunca decidió que no importaba que las palabras jamás salieran de sus labios, todo cuanto necesitaba saber sobre sus sentimientos por ella estaba allí, en sus ojos.

-Hermione…- dijo Ron con voz ronca acercándose a sus labios para besarla.

**Hola a todos, no se q no me he portado muy bien dejando mis fics colgados tanto tiempo pero créanme cuando les digo que antes q cualquiera de las muchas cosas que he tenido q hacer estos meses me hubiera gustado poder estar escribiendo. Este fue un capitulo insultantemente corto, lo se, pero prometo tener uno mejor prontito.**

**Algún comentario?**

**Critica? **

**Cumplido?**

**Tomates?o lechuga?**

**Rosas?margaritas?**

**No se… digan algo che! Besos! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos otra vez, como soy una chica muy puntillosa y la vergüenza de capitulo q publique la ultima vez pesa en mi conciencia como bloque de cemento aquí estoy otra vez con un capitulo un poco mas escrito a conciencia y les cuento que este es el penúltimo de la historia que ya se (**¡**por fin!) como terminara. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo en que sea la mitad de lo que yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.**

**Capitulo 4**

–Hermione…– dijo Ron con voz ronca acercándose a sus labios para besarla.

Sus labios de tocaron con mucha suavidad, demasiada para la devastadora necesidad de la que era presa Hermione, pero es que cuando las palabras no alcanzan para expresar lo que el corazón siente hay que dejar hablar al cuerpo que con su lenguaje básico y más antiguo que el tiempo mismo transmite todo aquello que guardamos en el alma. Y eso fue lo que Ron hizo, dejo que su cuerpo fuese el que hablara diciéndole todas aquellas cosas que nunca había podido decirle él. Fueron sus manos las encargadas de decirle, cuando recorrían ansiosas sus muslos blancos presionando su piel sin intención de lastimarla pero queriendo marcarla como suya, que la deseaba; su aliento le dijo que era hermosa en cada suspiro entrecortado y jadeo que golpeaba contra su cuello mientras la bañaba en besos. Fue su abrazo posesivo y la determinación con la que penetro su cuerpo las que le hicieron saber a Hermione que nunca, jamás, por nada la dejaría irse de su lado. Y mucho menos para caer en los brazos de alguien más.

Por sobre todo, fue la forma en la que entrelazo sus manos con las de ella y la miro directo a los ojos, obligándola a ella con su sola presencia a mirarlo también, mientras se adentraba una y otra vez en su cuerpo lo que le confirmo a Hermione lo que siempre supo.

"Te amo"

–Ron…– gimió ella incontrolablemente cuando las embestidas se fueron haciendo más rápidas. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás y se arqueo sensualmente acomodando su cuerpo al de Ron para seguir con esa ancestral danza.

–¿Mas? – pregunto con voz ronca y un leve dejo de diversión, que ella disfrutara de "eso" con él era el mejor regalo que la vida pudo hacerle. –¿Hermione?... –repitió intensificando el ritmo nuevamente pero hablar se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea imposible, pensar era algo imposible. Solo podía sentir, sentirla a ella, a su piel como terciopelo en todas las partes (que eran muchas) donde se tocaban, en sus piernas envolviendo su cintura presionándolo contra ella más cerca, mas dentro; en sus senos con los pezones endurecidos de placer rozándole el torso cada vez que caía sobre ella, en su cabello todo revuelto sobre la almohada por la halagadora cantidad de veces que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo de placer. Sentir su interior apretado, cálido y húmedo envolviéndolo, permitiéndole fundirse con ella y ser uno. Demasiado placer para un solo hombre, demasiado amor para una sola persona, demasiada belleza para pertenecer a un mortal. Y demasiada perfección para ser de él.

Pero era suya.

Y se aseguro con cada golpe de su cuerpo dentro del de ella, con cada caricia y beso que Hermione no pudiera olvidarlo jamás. Si él no podía vivir sin ella (y Merlín sabia que no podía) ella iba a necesitarlo también después de esa noche.

Volvió a incrementar la velocidad de sus embestidas y sintió como Hermione le enterraba las uñas en la espalda, el relámpago de placer que le recorrió fue abrumador pero no le impidió recordar que la última vez que ella lo había arañado así fue la primera vez que le hizo el amor y el gesto fue por el dolor que le causo. Contra todos sus instintos freno el ritmo desbocado de sus cuerpos, manteniendo un ritmo lento y constante.

–No, por favor.– exclamo Hermione con una voz desgarrada por el deseo y la frustración, elevando las caderas para unir sus cuerpos con mayor intensidad.–Por favor.

–¿Estás bien? – pregunto acelerando casi imperceptiblemente sus embates aun temeroso de lastimarla pero con la sospecha de que había interpretado mal sus reacciones. No ayudaba en nada que ella siguiera con los ojos cerrados y removiéndose cada vez más debajo de él. ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser más difíciles de complacer que los hombres? El no necesitaba prácticamente de nada, estando así con ella, para que fuera intenso y maravilloso. Quería que fuera así para ella, así y más aun, que fuera espectacular y que lo recordara con una sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas sonrosadas todos los días que estuvieran separados cuando ella regresara al colegio. –Dime qué quieres, amor. Pídemelo y es tuyo.

Quizá fuera por lo eróticas que sonaron sus palabras susurradas en una habitación en penumbras en medio de un encuentro amoroso, o la ternura y pasión contenidas en el tono ronco de la voz de Ron, pero Hermione no pudo evitar quedarse quieta debajo suyo y mirarlo a la casa tratando de enfocar la vista. Estaba tan agitada que por un momento todo cuanto se escuchaba en la habitación era su respiración desbocada, Ron, presa nuevamente de la expectación no pudo evitar quedarse inmóvil aguardando sus palabras.

–Yo…yo…Ron…

–Dime…– le pidió él suavemente, depositando unos besos ligeros como plumas sobre su mejilla y mentón. Hermione le respondió con una serie de acústicos jadeos, que no hicieron más que empujarlo por el abismo por el cual hacia ya rato se iba deslizando. Pero se obligo a controlarse a sí mismo, esta vez era de ella, para que ella pudiera disfrutar como él lo hacía, para que supiera cuanto la amaba.– Hermione…–murmuro ensañándose con su cuello, dejando un beso que prometía ser una linda marca por la mañana y siendo recompensado por otro espectacular gemido.

–Yo…es que…–algo en el temblor de su voz le dijo a Ron que haberse detenido fue el peor error que pudo cometer, comenzando a moverse dentro y fuera de su cuerpo con una destreza insólita en un novato del placer. –No sé…no se que quiero…

Ron sonrió de lado alejándose lo suficiente para que solo sus caderas se tocaran, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en los brazos, y poder aumentar aún más el ritmo de sus embestidas. El resultado fue que Hermione se arqueara con todo el cuerpo en deliciosa tensión por el placer y no gimió por el simple hecho de que se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que casi lo hace sangrar. Al cabo de un momento de intensos movimientos Hermione volvió a clavarle las uñas en la espalda, esta vez sin poder evitar gemir y Ron por fin entendió el significado del gesto.

"No es dolor, es placer" pensó con satisfacción. Seguramente debió de notársele en la cara porque Hermione se sonrojo mordiéndose el labio con ferocidad para retener sus sonidos de placer.

–¿Te gusta esto?– le susurro con sensualidad acercando su rostro al de ella, hablando muy cerca de sus labios pero sin llegar a besarla. Era increíblemente excitante tener el control, saber que era él quien podía hacerle sentir así, el único hombre en la tierra que tenía derecho y permiso para recorres su cuerpo y despertar sus sentidos, de fundirse en ella y de poder ser uno solo.

Evadiendo la atrevida pregunta y presintiendo (no muy erradamente) que se estaba burlando un poco de ella, Hermione enredo sus dedos en el cabello de la nuca de su amante y lo atrajo hasta su boca. Lento y con una parsimonia obsesiva froto sus labios contra los de Ron, para luego recorrerlos con la lengua de comisura a comisura. Para cuando se hundiera en el interior de su boca y sus lenguas se buscaran desesperadas la respiración de él ya era un jadeo errático y desesperado.

–¿Y a ti? – pregunto entonces Hermione jadeando también de placer, sin poder evitar que sus caderas se movieran por voluntad propia buscando mas contacto con las suyas. –¿Te gusta eso?

Y en solo cuestión de dos minutos ella le había arrebatado todo el control que tenia, dejándolo convertido en un idiota rendido a sus deseos. Ciertamente podría pedirle cualquier cosa y no dudaría ni un solo momento en complacerla.

Como castigo a su osadía, Ron deslizo su mano por entre medio de sus cuerpos hasta alcanzar el lugar donde se unían, buscando con suavidad el centro más sensible del cuerpo de su amante. Cuando hayo el pequeño botón se dedico a darle suaves caricias circulares con sus dedos índice y corazón recordando vagamente los consejos y comentarios de sus hermanos mayores "con suavidad…siempre que se toca a una mujer debe ser con suavidad…" pensó tratando de seguir hilando sus pensamientos, pero sentía como un orgasmo increíble se acercarse a velocidad de vértigo y ya no podía pensar en nada medianamente coherente y hasta mantener un ritmo constante en sus movimientos de cadera era difícil.

–¡OH DIOS! – grito, literalmente, Hermione al sentir sus hábiles dedos acariciarla de una forma tan intima e intensa, la descarga de placer fue tal que todo su cuerpo templo de anticipación ante el inminente final, sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de las caderas de Ron y los músculos de su interior lo apretaron con fuerza como rogando que no dejara de llenarla nunca, para que no dejara que se sintiera vacía nunca más. –Oh dios…Ron…Ron…– jadeaba intermitentemente mientras se elevaba mas y mas, hasta llegar a tocar el cielo con las manos. La fuerza del orgasmo que la embarco fue devastadora. Todas las sensaciones que se habían estado concentrando en su cuerpo estallaron en una explosión que sonó como el nombre de su amado y la hicieron temblar incontrolable y espasmódicamente por un instante que pareció eterno. Sin poder evitarlo volvió a clavarle las uñas, esta vez, en su espalda baja y, mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba y rompía en cientos de trozos, le aferro con las piernas su cintura repitiendo el nombre de Ron como si fuera una plegaria.

Debía ser una "mujer fatal", como solía llamar la Sra. Weasley a las mujeres "ligeras", porque no quería que esa noche terminara nunca para que pudieran amarse así una y otra vez hasta el fin de los tiempos, para que Ron le hiciera todas esas cosas pecaminosas, que podían escandalizarla pero ambos sabían que deseaba, y que le susurraba con su voz de soprano sonando mas ronca de lo habitual estado desnudos y a media luz. Debía ser muy mala muy débil y muy humana porque todo cuanto deseaba en la vida, en ese trascendental momento donde ella no era ella misma y él no era él, sino un ser inmenso formado por los dos, era tenerlo siempre así; al borde del placer, al borde de la locura, enterrado en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, tocándola por todas partes y jadeando a duras penas su nombre. El de ella, y el de nadie más.

La vida nunca había sido mejor.

Solo después de que Hermione alcanzara la cima de su placer (y no le quedo la menor duda de que lo había hecho) Ron se permitió dejarse llevar por su propia necesidad, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de ella y pegando sus cuerpos completamente de norte a sur, se perdió a sí mismo en ella. La sensación fue indescriptible, como ser arrastrado por una fuerza de la naturaleza, algo mas grande que él mismo pero a la vez contenido en sí. Hermoso.

Intenso.

Perfecto. Todo cuanto el amor debe ser.

Por largos momentos posteriores a la liberación todo lo que se escucho en la habitación fueron las respiraciones agitadas de los dos amantes tratando de serenarse. Ron pensó vagamente que seguramente debía de quitarse de encima de Hermione, porque debía de estar aplastándola y eso era algo ciertamente poco caballeroso, pero su cuerpo exhausto se negó a obedecer su orden.

–Eso fue…– comenzó lentamente Hermione, con voz baja y pastosa, como si hablar requiriera mas energía que la que conservaba su cuerpecito. Ron levanto la cabeza para poder leer en sus ojos el final de la frase, ya que ella parecía no tener intensiones de terminarla pero fue en vano ya que Hermione tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Aunque podría considerarse buena señal que tuviera bailándole en la comisura de la boca una sonrisita de suficiencia parecida a la que aparecía en su rostro tras terminar una traducción de runas especialmente difícil.

–¿Fantástico, increíble, maravilloso? – bromeo Ron, pero muy interesado en su respuesta. No es que en si dudara de que ella lo disfrutara pero…quería saber cómo se sentía, si le había hecho doler en algún momento, sabía que eso era posible porque solo era su segunda vez y paso mucho tiempo desde la primera.

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miro divertida. –¿Buscando cumplidos?

–¿Yo? – se hizo el inocente. –¿Para qué? Tengo un montón de arañones en mi espalda que prueban que soy muuuuyy bueno en esto.

La cara de Hermione fue un poema, separo levemente los labios y abrió bien los ojos, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban súbitamente rojas.–Yo-yo lo-lo si-ento– balbuceo totalmente avergonzada y Ron tuvo la curiosa impresión que de no haber estado el cubriendo con su propio cuerpo su desnudes, Hermione hubiese cogido la sabana para taparse. Su sonrisa se acentuó aun más.

–Eres adorable.

–Pero te arañe mucho…– y estaba tan con fungida que Ron se arrepintió de inmediato de haber hecho esa estúpida broma, "¿tenias que arruinar el momento, grandísimo idiota?" se reprocho mentalmente. A falta de otra idea para solucionar su metida de pata, se acerco y la beso muy dulcemente tratando de imprimir en ese beso todos los sentimientos que tenia por ella.

–Te amo. – susurro a apenas unos milímetros de su boca y se acerco para volver a besarla pero Hermione retrocedió enterrando su cabeza en la almohada de plumas, su cabello se inflo alrededor de su rostro y vaya que estaba despeinada. Lo miro por un largo momento solo pestañando más rápido de lo normal y luego sonrió, con una sonrisa plena y sincera que le nació en las pupilas y luego se extendió por toda su cara hasta anclar en su boca. Era esa clase de sonrisa que hacía que Ron pensara que no había una mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra y no pudo evitar preguntarse a si mismo porque no le había dicho que la amaba un millón de veces ya. –¿No sabes lo que siento por ti? – pregunto después de un rato de estar así.

–Si. – respondió con lo que era probablemente todo la felicidad del mundo comprendida en su voz. –Pero nunca pensé que te lo oiría decir. – no había ningún dejo de reproche o recriminación en su voz y eso hizo sentir a Ron un poco miserable.

–Lo siento. – dijo atropelladamente, Hermione lo miro frunciendo el seño sin comprender a que se refería. –Es que deberías poder tener a tu lado a alguien que pudiera decirte cosas bonitas todo el tiempo…lo hermosa que eres…lo maravilloso de todo lo que haces…– su gesto se suavizo a medida que oia las palabras que Ron decía. –Yo…yo debería poder decirte…poder hacer las cosas bien…pero te…– recordó sin poder evitarlo lo triste que parecía en su habitación la noche anterior, cuando él no le hablaba y se le escapo un bufido de frustración. –No te trato bien muchas veces y…

–Shhhhhh…–dijo ella aun sonriendo y le toco los labios suavemente con la llema de los dedo, había tanta ternura en sus gestos y en su mirada que Ron sintió como se le contraía el estomago. –No necesito que me digas cosas lindas ni necesito cursilerías baratas…solo te necesito a ti. Asi como eres, tonto, celoso y medio bruto.

Ron se aparto de ella y la miro con indignación dibujada por toda la cara.

–¿Tonto, celoso y bruto? – repitió chasqueando la lengua, su tono era toda recriminación. –¿Yo te digo que me gustaría poder ser mejor y decirte cosas lindas y tú me insultas? ¡Eres increíble! No sé porque me preocupo en ser buen novio.– y volviendo a soltar un bufido se dejo caer sobre la cama a un lado de ella cuidando que no se tocaran en ningún sitio.

Hermione sabia, por los muchos muchos años que llevaba de conocerlo, que reírse en esa situación era la peor de todas las opciones, pero ese conocimiento poco pudo hacer para evitar que una regia carcajada se escapara de su boca y retumbara en toda la habitación.

–Hermione…– amenazo con voz baja y letal.

–Perdón…perdón…pero tendrías que verte la cara que has puesto. – se disculpo ella pero la risa aun le bailaba en la voz por lo cual Ron considero que no era oportuno perdonarla.

–¿Qué cara pondrías tu si yo te dijera sabelotodo, mandona e irritable? – pregunto entornando los ojos al mirarla.

Hermione sonrió un largo momento y luego respondió con voz calma. –Probablemente la misma cara que he puesto en las millones de ocasiones en estos siete años en que me has llamado sabelotodo o mandona o irritable. – sabiendo que tenía toda la razón al respecto y que Ron realmente no tenia argumentos para seguir discutiendo ensancho mas su sonrisa convirtiéndola en una de burlona suficiencia y se acurruco sobre el pecho de él, que murmurando algo así como "increíble" la rodeo con sus brazos sin esperar un solo momento.

Se quedaron así abrazados y en silencio, saboreando la intimidad del momento y la cercanía del otro, por un largo rato. Disfrutando de ese momento que habían esperado año tras año, batalla tras batalla, el momento donde podían poner sus sentimientos primero y amarse con libertad.

–¿Ron?– susurro Hermione después de un largo momento.

–¿Qué?– pregunto Ron en el mismo tono bajo de voz, pero aun se le notaba un dejo de molestia.

–Solo quería saber si sigues enojado…– explico la chica. Por toda respuesta recibió un bufido que decidió interpretar como un sí. Hermione levanto la cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo a los ojos intuyendo que había algo más en el asunto que una broma tonta e inoportuna. – Querías decirme algo y te interrumpí ¿cierto? Algo importante. –concluyo luego de mirar su expresión reflexiva.

Ron decidió mirarla por fin y las palabras que tantas ganas tenía de confesarle hace un momento volvieron a agolparse en su garganta formando un nudo. Y fue imposible que lo desanudara, el momento ya había pasado y el valor lo había abandonado.

–No importa.– resolvió Hermione peinando hacia atrás los cabellos de Ron con su mano, y él comprendió que realmente no importaba, eran palabras solamente palabras.

–Algún día te lo diré.– le prometió acomodándose de costado para quedar frente a frente con ella. –-Ahora se me ocurre algo mejor para el resto de la noche.– la sonrisa seductora que le dirigió solo hizo que el rubor de Hermione se acentuara mas, aunque sus ojos brillaron nuevamente de expectación.

–¿No estás cansado?– pregunto humedeciéndose los labios. Ron le paso ambos brazos por la cintura envolviéndola y rodo para quedar nuevamente de espaldas al colchón, pero esta vez con Hermione sobre él.

–Nunca me voy a cansar de ti.

Y esa, pensó mientras se besaban con renovadas ansias, era la primera de las muchas cosas que algún día le diría.

**Bueno…uf…no quedo como lo pensé al comenzar a escribir pero estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, espero que les haya gustado y como les dije al principio este es el penúltimo capítulo, el próximo es el final de la historia por lo cual los arrumacos de mi parejita terminan aquí. A Ron seguramente le hubiera en cantado seguir todo el día siguiente pero no les voy a decir como se le agua la fiesta jajjajajjajaja**

**En fin…solo quiero decir a todos los que han leído hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por su tiempo, por sus palabras y su ánimo.**

**Hasta el prox capitulo….BESOS =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**No hay nada que deteste más que la falta de compromiso e incumplimiento de la palabra, por eso procuro que cuando me comprometo a hacer algo mi palabra sea un contrato. Lamentablemente situaciones que escavan a mi control (y a mi aprobación también) no he podido actualizar el mes pasado como lo prometí. Dar escusas seria, francamente, inútil así que simplemente les pido perdón y espero que sepan disculparme.**

**Por otro lado, esta escena se me ocurrió y decidí agregarla así que la historia se ha alargado un capítulo más. El sexto capítulo será el último, mejor que sea numero par ¿no? jajjajajajjajajajaj**

**Gracias a todos por leer, no saben lo que significa para mí.**

**Capitulo 5**

Varias horas después en la habitación que fue testigo de una noche de intensa pasión y amor, Hermione Granger despertaba en una cama que no era la suya, completamente desnuda entre un enredo increíble de sabanas. Lo primero que noto fue un brazo fuerte rodeándole la cintura y un pecho tibio pegado a su espalda, sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Se dio un largo momento para ser consciente de su propio cuerpo, se sentía como si le hubieran echado un hechizo desvanecedor a todos y cada uno de sus hueso y ya no quedara nada para sostenerla, se sentía totalmente agotada, acalambrada y, extrañamente, ingrávida como si de un momento a otro pudiera ponerse a levitar.

"¿No te parece que ya volaste lo suficiente anoche?" le reprendió una voz dentro de su cabeza y los colores se subieron rápidamente a sus mejillas. Nunca dejaría de sonrojarse, comprendió, y no es que sintiera vergüenza de nada de lo que había hecho, no hay vergüenza alguna en amar a alguien como ella amaba al hombre que ahora dormía a su lado. Pero si le era difícil aceptar que realmente esa fuera su vida ahora, más de una vez estando en Hogwarts estudiando en la sala común levantaba la vista de su libro de runas y esperaba ver junto a ella a Harry y Ron leyendo con mala cara por tener que hacer eso en vez de jugar al ajedrez y a quienes veía en cambio era a Ginny y Neville. Era muy extraño saber que verdaderamente su única y mayor preocupación ese año eran los EXTASIS después de tantos años viviendo con miedo por la vida de sus seres queridos. A veces parecía demasiado bueno como para ser cierto y si no fuera por el dolor sordo en el pecho que le producía pasar por enfrente del monumento a los caídos en la guerra creería que era un sueño.

Lentamente, tratando de no despertar a Ron, se dio vuelta entre sus brazos. Verlo a él era la mejor forma de ahuyentar esos nefastos pensamientos.

Ron dormía con los labios entreabiertos y un asomo de sonrisa en la comisura, su respiración era lenta y pesada, y estaba totalmente desnudo como ella misma. Era en si una visión perturbadora, desde sus brazos fuertes, sus hombros anchos y su pecho inmenso con esa pelusilla pelirroja que se perdía al sur de su cuerpo. Era una presencia titánica en toda su magnificencia durmiendo a su lado, masculino y hermoso. Y por sobre todo, suyo.

Sería absolutamente perfecto si no fuera porque Hermione Granger no puede evitar en cualquier situación en la que se encuentre (un campo de batalla enfrentando a un grupo de mortífagos o en una cama después de hacer el amor durante horas) ponerse a sobre analizar las cosas. No podía dejar de pensar qué pensaría Ron de lo que paso entre ellos esa noche, de qué pensaría de ella por dejar que todo aquello sucediera. Él simplemente dio por sentado que eran pareja después de la batalla pero, verdaderamente nunca hablaron de ello ni le pidió formalmente que fuera su novia y aun en el caso de que lo hubiera hecho los noviazgos tenían un orden de proceder o niveles por los que iban pasando y ellos se los habían saltado todos. Las "chicas decentes" como solía llamarlas la Sra. Weasley se hacían respetar y se tomaban su tiempo para llevar la relación a un nivel mas intimo, lo que se traduce en "hacer esperar al hombre". Ella no había hecho esperar a Ron ni una semana y no es que se arrepintiera, la situación era especial y se necesitaban mutuamente, por no mencionar que llevaban juntos 7 años de profunda amistad. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si Ron creía que era "fácil" o si el transcurso de los acontecimientos habían hecho que cambiara en algo la buena opinión que tenia de ella. Hermione no podría soportar sencillamente que él pensara mal de ella, más aún porque todo en cuanto pensaba aquella vez en el cobertizo era en demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y hacerlo sentir mejor. Pero si era sincera consigo misma debía admitir que todo lo referente al sexo se había dado con demasiada precipitación entre ellos, ya sea por la primera vez que lo hicieron cuando no se habían acallado aún los tambores de guerra o esta segunda vez donde no se vieron por meses y lo primero que hizo al quedarse sola con él es desvestirse, y si bien eran dos en aquel cuarto las convenciones sociales siempre eran más duras con las mujeres. A ningún hombre lo calificarían de "ligero" o "lascivo" por seguir sus instintos, era a ella a la que juzgarían mal por arrojarse al placer tan despreocupadamente.

–Basta…– interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de Ron, con una autoridad atípica en él, haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara. –Puedo escuchar hasta aquí tu cerebro trabajando a mil pensamientos por minuto. – explico desperezándose sin molestarse en abrir los ojos. –Sea cual sea la tontería que te preocupa, déjalo. –ordenó.

A continuación le pasó el brazo nuevamente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para que se acomodara sobre su pecho, preparado para zanjar el tema y volver a dormir. Hermione sonrió sin poder contenerse, era demasiado optimista con respecto al amor como para no creer que era maravillo que él la conociera a la perfección, pero demasiado testaruda como para dejar sus preocupaciones de lado y, quizá, demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo solo porque Ron se lo ordenaba.

–¿Ron?– llamo sin pensarlo dos veces. –¿Qué piensas de nosotros?

La pregunta hizo que el aludido abriera los ojos, repentinamente despabilado. La miro frunciendo el ceño. –¿Que se supone que debo pensar?– pregunto desconfiado.

Hermione se carcajeo sin poder contenerse. –¿Cuando te volviste un hombre tan prudente? – soltó aun sonriendo.

–Cosa del entrenamiento para auror. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Hermione? – sonó un poco más relajado después de verla reír, pero su instinto le avisaba que eso podía no ser una pelea, ni el inicio de una pero, definitiva era una conversación importante.

–Solo quiero saber qué piensas de nosotros. – mintió Hermione acomodándose en su hombro.

–Sabes que sé cuando mientes ¿cierto? – retruco Ron comenzando a sentirse un poco irritado, ¿quien entiende a las mujeres? Todo lo que el sabia es que hacía solo un momento se acababa de despertar sintiéndose más feliz que en cualquier otra mañana de su vida, como si pudiera salir volando sin necesidad de una escoba, y ahora caminaba sobre la cuerda floja y sin red.

Hermione desistió de las sutilezas en ese preciso instante, suspirando derrotada y un poco avergonzada, se incorporo un poco para poder encontrarle la mirada a él. Cuando le hubo sostenido el contacto visual un largo momento, el necesario para que Ron entendiera que se sentía insegura, le pregunto aquello que tanto la atormentaba.

–¿Y por qué carajo tendría que pensar mal de ti? ¿Por qué alguien alguna vez pensaría mal de ti, Hermione? La idea es totalmente ridícula, ¿Que tienes en la cabeza?– le reprendió molesto.

Hermione lo miro pestañando más rápido de lo normal un rato considerablemente largo, podría haber adquirido algo de prudencia, pero en lo referente a tener un poco de tacto, Ron Weasley era, y siempre seria, un necio. Suspiro nuevamente, obtener una respuesta satisfactoria bien podría llevarle una eternidad.

–¿Hermione? – dijo entonces Ron con su voz endurecida por la duda. –¿Has estado con alguien más en este tiempo? – O varias eternidades juntas.

Esta vez Hermione atino a morderse el labio inferior fuertemente para evitar romper en carcajadas nuevamente, reír no era la opción más inteligente cuando tu novio te pregunta si lo has engañado.

–No, Ronald. ¿Y tú? – respondió con sorna.

–Sabes bien que no. – Si, lo sabía cómo su propio nombre.

–Tú también lo sabes, o por lo menos deberías de saberlo– corrigió con una dulce sonrisa. – ¿Como se te ocurre preguntar algo así?

–No lo sé. Tú eres la que empezó con las preguntas sin sentido, y aun no te has explicado, por cierto ¿por qué crees que pensaría mal de ti?– retomar el tema no le hizo ninguna gracia a Hermione, pero por mas que no le gustara fue ella quien empezó esa conversación y, contra su propio buen juicio, realmente quería saber que pensaba Ron respecto a ellos.

–Yo solo…me preguntaba qué piensas de esto.

Ron la miro arqueando las cejas, evidentemente "esto" no era una denominación suficientemente precisa como para que entendiera que demonios quería saber ella.

–Tú. Yo. Sexo.– aclaro Hermione luchando por no sonrojarse y fallando terriblemente.

–¿Quieres saber que pienso de cada una o de la combinación de las tres?– inquirió Ron arqueando otra vez las cejas, pero esta vez con gesto insinuante y una sonrisa seductora acompañando el movimiento.

–Eres imposible– se quejo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Me refiero a si te parece bien que esto haya sucedido tan pronto entre nosotros.

–Hermione, soy un hombre.– dijo Ron como si eso respondiera a su pregunta perfectamente, ella lo miro sin comprender como se correspondía esa obviedad con el tema anterior. – Me parece genial.– agrego sonriendo divertido.

–Ron, te estoy hablando en serio.– reprendió perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

–Pero yo también.– contesto sonriendo cada vez más.–Oh, vamos Hermione.– exclamo al ver como ella rodaba los ojos nuevamente cada vez más fastidiada. –No me dejaras arrastrarte al altar hasta que te hayas recibido de Licenciada en Leyes Mágicas o hasta que hayas liberado a los elfos domésticos, no querías esperar hasta la noche de bodas ¿no?

Al decir esto la expresión de Ron cambio drásticamente, como si hubiera tenido una epifanía. Volvió el rostro hacia Hermione mirándola con una seriedad que nunca le sentaría bien, pasaran las guerras que pasaran, a su rostro.

–¿Te arrepientes?– le pregunto con voz llena de pesar.

–¡¿Qué?¡

–¿No querías que esto sucediera? ¿Lo hiciste por mí? ¿Porque estaba presionándote?– continuo, pasando por alto la expresión de completo desconcierto de Hermione.

–¡Oh, por la barbas de Merlín¡– se exaspero Hermione, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él por un instante, cuando volvió a mirarlo se encontró con la misma sombra de duda en los ojos de Ron y la preocupación dibujada por todo su rostro. –Solo quería saber si me considerabas una chica fácil por acostarme contigo cuando aun ni siquiera me habías pedido que fuera tu novia. No me arrepiento de estar contigo, no he estado con nadie más, te voy a dejas "arrastrarme" al altar cuando a ti se te antoje, siempre y cuando haya terminado Hogwarts, y no me explico (francamente) como es que después de 8 años juntos, conociéndonos como nos conocemos, siguen surgiendo con tanta facilidad tantos mal entendidos. – soltó de golpe y sin parar.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ron de quedarse viéndola sin poder hacer otra cosa que pestañar. El alivio que sintió ante sus palabras fue manifiesto, si Hermione no aguantaba la posibilidad de que él pensara algo malo de ella; él no podía soportar no hacerla feliz, simple y llanamente no podría vivir con eso. Quería, más que cualquier cosa que la vida pudiera ofrecer más que cualquier otra cosa que haya deseado antes, que ella fuera feliz. Que despertara cada día contenta y agradecida de estar viva, que siempre sonriera de la forma en que solo ella sabía hacerlo, con los labios y los ojos, con la piel y con las manos, y si era él el motivo de su alegría mucho mejor. Por eso no podría nunca vivir consigo mismo si se equivocaba con ella una vez más, si le hacía daño o la hacía llorar; si arruinaba lo que tenían juntos.

–Si te pedí que fueras mi novia. – dijo Ron porque no se le ocurrió que otra cosa podría decirle. Hermione lo miro escéptica, como diciéndole que de habérselo pedido ella obviamente lo recordaría. –Bueno…en realidad te pedí que te quedaras conmigo por siempre. Cuando termino la batalla y nos fuimos a la cama. – le recordó Ron acariciando distraídamente su cabello. –Te pedí que te quedares conmigo esa noche y tu dijiste que si, luego te pedí que te quedares conmigo por siempre y tu respondiste que siempre estarías conmigo.

–Eso no cuenta.– aclaro Hermione sonriendo por el recuerdo que él había evocado, pasar esa noche en los brazos de Ron fue el único motivo por el que pudo dormir un poco en vez de ahogarse en lagrimas, como hubiese hecho de haber estado sola.

–¿Como que no cuenta?– se horrorizo Ron. –Fue lo más romántico que seguramente diré en toda mi vida, no puede no contar.

La risa de Hermione fue tan profunda que le estremeció todo el cuerpo pero, pese a saber que se reía de él, Ron no pudo molestarse. Era hermosa cuando reía.

–Oh, está bien. Digamos que si cuenta, pero tendrás que inventarte algo mejor para cuando me propongas matrimonio.

Ron la miro aun mas horrorizado. –¿Tengo que proponértelo?

–Por supuesto que tienes que.– respondió Hermione tratando de no reírse de la voz estrangulada y expresión afligida con la que Ron la miraba. –Con cena romántica, flores, música, anillo y todo. – era ciertamente malvado hacerle eso, pero encontraba increíblemente divertida la expresión del rostro de Ron cuando se quedo con la mirada perdida en el techo y todo el cuerpo en total quietud. Ninguna de las dudas de Hermione importaban ya, él no pensaba (ni nunca pensaría) mal de ella y la amaba y quería casarse con ella. Todo estaba bien.

Quizá no todo, se corrigió un largo momento después, cuando Ron seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto imaginario del techo, pensando en sabrá Dios que cosa.

—¿Ron?— lo llamo Hermione levemente preocupada por su quietud. —¿Amor?— repitió ante su silencio, pero él no dijo nada, se limito a mirarla con pesar. –No hablaba en serio, era solo una broma. Ya te dije que no necesito cursilerías baratas.

—El que no las necesites no quiere decir que yo no quiera dártelas, Hermione— explico Ron con seriedad, poso su mano suavemente sobre su mejilla acariciándola nuevamente con ternura. –Quiero hacerte feliz.

El tono de su voz la hizo estremecer y preguntarse si Ron sabía el poder que tenia de hacerla templar solo con algunas palabras dichas en susurros. –Me haces feliz. Si me amas yo soy feliz.— balbuceo más concentrada en la sensación de sus dedos dibujando figuras sobre su mejilla y mentón que en llevar esa conversación a buen puerto, quizá fuera el poder de su tacto lo que la hacía temblar.

Ron sonrió de lado mirando con intensidad como Hermione se perdía en sus caricias, su mirada y su cuerpo encendido por la ternura que ella le provocaba, con la desinteresada manera en la que se entregaba y abandonaba en él.

—Entonces vas a ser feliz el resto de tu vida.— le dijo acabando con la escasa distancia que los separaba y uniendo sus labios en el primer beso de la mañana. Ella respondió de inmediato a su avance entreabriendo los labios para dejar paso a la invasión de su lengua, dulce y demandante. –No puedo creer que estuviéramos discutiendo como voy a proponerte matrimonio…—rio Ron mientras besaba su cuello y la empujaba con su cuerpo para dejarla tendida de espaldas sobre el colchón.

—Es la mejor discusión que hemos tenido en todos estos años.— respondió Hermione entre suaves suspiros.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, voy a tratar de actualizar lo antes posible pero no prometo nada, ya me cure de espantos.**

**¡Saludos a todos!**

**¡Dejen comentarios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno todo tiene un principio y un final en esta vida, así que aquí está el final de mi primer Long–Fic. De sobra esta decir que estoy muy emocionada y feliz. Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.**

**Nada más que agregar salvo gracias por su tiempo.**

**Esto sobra pero bue… Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K (quien de haberse molestado en escribir un capítulo más para explicar que paso con nuestros chicos en esos 19 años no estaríamos todos tratando de llenar huecos).**

**Capítulo 6 **

–¿Hermione?– se extraño Ron al verla envolverse en la sabana y levantarse de la cama. –¿A dónde vas?

Ella se limito a sonreírle por sobre el hombro mientras se dirigía a su armario y tomaba una de sus camisas blancas. –Eso es mío.

–Shhhhhhhh…–lo callo Hermione intentando ponerse la camisa sin dejar caer la sabana que cubría su cuerpo.

Ron se incorporo apoyándose en los codos mirándola divertido, prefirió (para no hacerla sonrojar y que se sintiera avergonzada nuevamente) no hacerle notar que era ridículo que ahora se tapara porque él ya la había visto desnuda, más que ver recordó ensanchando su sonrisa. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojándose levemente, como si supiera exactamente qué era lo que pensaba, mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada frunciendo el ceño ante un evidente desorden en el que no había reparado anteriormente.

–¿Será posible que encuentre un peine en medio de este caos?– reprendió suavemente.

–¿Y para que quieres un peine?–replico Ron. –Te voy a volver a despeinar.

–Ronald…

–Me encanta cuando dices así mi nombre.– dijo con sensualidad.

–Compórtate.–lo regaño sonrojándose nuevamente al darse cuenta que al llevarse ella la sabana lo había dejado a él totalmente descubierto y ahora la miraba tendido en la cama en toda su gloria sonriéndole divertido por su timidez totalmente indiferente a su propia desnudez. Recorriéndolo rápidamente con la mirada comprendió que Ron realmente no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse inseguro o acomplejarse, de repente comenzó a hacer mucho calor en la habitación.

–Claro que más me encanta cuando me miras como si quisiera tirarte encima de mi.– agrego Ron sonriendo más aún.

–¡Yo no quiero tirarme sobre ti!–respondió Hermione totalmente roja tratando de mirarlo solamente a los ojos para que su expresión no volviera a delatarla.

–¿No?– cuestiono con fingida inocencia. –¿Te gusta más abajo entonces?¿Segura? Yo juraría que gritaste mucho más estando arriba.

Las mejillas de Hermione adquirieron una tonalidad de rojo tan profunda que fácilmente se podría pensar que toda la sangre de su cuerpo había viajado hasta su cara. –Eres malvado. – le dijo en un susurro.

–Lo siento.– se disculpo Ron sonriéndole indulgentemente, le tendió una mano para invitarla a acercarse.

Hermione lo miro con desconfianza haciendo un mohín con los labios que a Ron se le antojo simplemente adorable. –No me siento muy segura de acercarme a ti en este preciso momento.– ladeo levemente la cabeza en un gesto muy coqueto que otras chicas debían ensayar frente al espejo, pero en ella era natural y sincero, y le hacía recordar a Ron (como tantas otras cosas) porque la amaba. –Podrías aprovecharte de mi inocencia.

–Podría, no. Lo haría seguro y a ti te encantaría, puedes apostarlo.– dijo sonriéndole sugestivamente de esa forma única que solo él podía y la hacía estremecer de anticipación.

–Quizá luego.– declino la invitación, y Ron frunció el ceño. –Voy a preparar el desayuno ¿No tienes hambre?

La expresión en el rostro del chico cambio de la seriedad a la diversión en un instante sorprendentemente rápido, se incorporo en la cama inclinándose hacia donde Hermione se encontraba mirándola con una intensidad abrazadora. Ella retrocedió intimidada por su posición de león a punto de atacar y se sonrojo nuevamente ¿Acaso todo lo que le dijera de aquí en adelante le parecería sugerente? No había sido esa su intención al hacer ese comentario.

–Ron…– intento dando un paso hacia atrás que solo consiguió hacerla chocar contra la puerta del armario que acababa de cerrar, dejándola atrapada cuando él se abalanzo sobre ella. En una fracción de segundo ya estaba presionándola con su cuerpo contra el armario y besándola como si realmente no lo hubiese hecho en mucho tiempo y no hacia apenas unas horas.

–Muy…hambriento…famélico, en realidad…– prácticamente gruño entre besos húmedos e intensos destinados a que Hermione se olvidara de cualquier cosa que no fuera él. Él y su cuerpo friccionándose contra ella y sus manos recorriéndole los muslos hasta tomarla del trasero levantándola para ponerla a su altura, dejándole como única opción para sostenerse enredar las piernas en su cintura.

–Me…doy cuenta…– replico con voz sofocada sintiendo como la erección del chico se frotaba contra ella preparándola nuevamente para recibirlo. Mientras le besaba insistentemente el cuello pero sin tener la intención de quitarte la camisa, lo cual era para Hermione, sin saber muy bien porque, muy excitante. –Ron…por favor…

–¿Por favor para o por favor sigue?– pregunto tan sofocado como ella, pero evidentemente más divertido. Hermione bufo como toda respuesta y, enredando los dedos en su pelirrojo cabello, lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.

Ron sonrió contra sus labios y ya no dijo nada más.

–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o

Hermione pudo salir de la habitación solo una hora después y se encamino con decisión hacia la cocina. En unos minutos, con unos hábiles movimientos de varita, ya tenía todo organizado para un suculento y sustancioso desayuno. La cocina no tarde mucho en inundarse de un exquisito aroma a café y Hermione descubrió, mientras aspira el embriagante olor, que no podía dejar de sonreír. Se sentía plena y llena de energía, lo cual era extraño ya que no había dormido prácticamente nada y debería estar muy cansada. Las imágenes de la noche anterior llenaron su mente y no pudo evitar soltar una risita tonta, luego se mordió el labio inferior cerrando los ojos por un momento respirando hondo el aroma a café que tanto le gustaba por las mañana. Estaba feliz, simple y completamente satisfecha y radiante, y seguramente no había una sola posibilidad de que alguien no lo notara, estaba totalmente convencida que tenia escrito lo que paso la noche anterior por toda la cara. Sonrió aun más, no podría importarle menos el resto del mundo en ese momento.

Incapaz de quedarse quieta mientras la comida estuviera lista, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer consigo misma y toda esa energía y felicidad, tomo el tazón con la masa de wafles que el batidor seguía mesclando mágicamente y continúo la tarea manualmente. Distraídamente estiro la mano para coger una rebanada de la fruta que una tabla y cuchilla picaban rápidamente y vertían en un plato, y se lo comió de un solo bocado.

–Mmmmm…– exclamo extasiada, la fruta estaba muy dulce y ella jamás había estado tan hambrienta en su vida. Coloco los primeros wafles en el sartén y miro como comenzaban a cocinarse sonriendo tontamente otra vez y sin que pudiera evitarlo, tarareando una melodía anónima y sin sentido. Esta era sin lugar a dudas la mejor mañana de toda su vida.

Un sonido de pasos a su espalda apenas logro distraerla. –Te dije que me esperaras.– reprendió dulcemente. – Vuelve a la cama.

–Creo que tres son multitud.– respondió una voz (demasiado conocida) seria y seca detrás de ella.

Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios…

Hermione se giro tan rápido, para encontrarse frente a un Harry Potter que la miraba con una seriedad mortal, que fue un milagro que no trastabillara y se callera al piso. Pero en realidad la situación no podía ser más vergonzosa aún si eso hubiera ocurrido, separo los labios para decir algo.

Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios…

Ningún sonido salió de su boca. Estaba vestida solamente con una camisa de hombre que le llegaba escasamente a la mitad del muslo en la cocina de la casa de su mejor amigo, cocinando como para un batallón y totalmente despeinada y tarareando una melodía estúpida ¿Qué podía decir? Si alguna situación había hablado por si sola alguna vez, esta era.

Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios…

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada y violenta con Harry. Él seguía mirándola fijamente, casi sin pestañar y tan serio como solo lo había visto al abismo de una batalla y no sabía que decir o hacer para aliviar la atmosfera que se había creado entre ellos. Solo atino a bajar la mirada y estirar, con una mano temblorosa, las faldas de la camisa para intentar (en vano) cubrir un poco más de sus piernas. Acción que no paso desapercibida por el aspirante a auror, que dirigió su mirada instintivamente hacia el movimiento y arqueo las cejas como dándole a entender lo inútil del intento y toda la sangre que se había escapado del rostro de la chica regreso sonrojándola con violencia, pensó que eso era probablemente la mayor cantidad de piel que su amigo había visto de ella en los ocho años que llevaban de conocerse.

El ruido de nuevos pasos acercándose por el pasillo la obligó a levantar la vista alarmada.

No no no, por favor…

–¿Porque tardas tanto, Hermione?

¡PLAF!

Desde que Ron cruzo la puerta de la cocina hasta que el puño de Harry se estrello contra su rostro pasaron solo unos segundos, pero Hermione lo vio como si sucediera en cámara lenta. La aparición de Ron bajo el umbral de la puerta llevando solo unos pantalones de pijama (para alivio de Hermione que al escuchar su voz creyó que podría aparecerse sin llevar nada encima) la sorpresa y leve bochorno al ver a Harry allí, este girando el rostro para mirarlo con la misma seriedad con que la miraba hace un momento a ella, la furia repentina que cruzo su mirada como un rayo y su mano cerrándose en un puño que termino estrellándose sobre la mejilla izquierda de su mejor amigo. Y Ron estaba en el suelo antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, cualquier cosa, en su favor.

–¡Harry!– exclamó escandalizada, jamás creyó que fuera posible que Harry golpeara a Ron por el motivo que fuera, no lo creyó siquiera cuando se distanciaron en cuarto porque Ron no había creído que Harry no puso su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego o cuando Harry comenzó a salir con Ginny (ni la primera ni la segunda vez) ni siquiera cuando estaban en su misión de buscar los horrocruxes y él los abandono. –¿Qué haces?

Pero el niño–que–vivió la ignoro completamente y se dirigió directamente al pelirrojo, que lo miraba desde el piso con expresión solo levemente sorprendida. –¿No que ibas en serio con ella? ¿Que querías hacer las cosas bien?– le recrimino furioso.

–Harry.– intento explicarse el pelirrojo aun en el suelo, con una paciencia que extraño mucho a Hermione por lo atípica que era en él. Quizá si se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre prudente, después de todo.

–¿Eso era el berrinche de los últimos días? ¿Algo para que se sintiera culpable y poder llevártela a la cama?– por un momento pareció como si Harry fuera a volver a golpearlo cuando aún estaba en el suelo así que Hermione se apresuro a colocarse entre los dos chicos, a modo de escudo para proteger a su novio.

Por un momento considero gritarle qué demonios le sucedía pero un brillo de autentica preocupación en los ojos verdes que tanto conocía la hicieron detenerse en seco, después de todo ella siempre había sido la encargada de pensar frio en las situaciones más complicadas. Y, además, las siguientes palabras del chico fueron muy esclarecedoras.

–No puedo creer que realmente hicieras las cosas así. No después de todo lo que te has equivocado con Hermione, la cantidad de veces que la has hecho llorar. Dijiste que querías ser digno de ella, Ronald ¡Y un cuerno que vas por buen camino! – y había tanta decepción y enojo en su voz que la chica no pudo evitar entender el por qué de aquel arrebato. Harry pensaba que esa era su primera vez y que ella solo lo había hecho para calmar el enojo de Ron y eso lo había hecho sentirse lo suficientemente molesto como para golpear a su mejor amigo, el que Hermione siempre había creído significaba mas para él que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Una oleada de cálido y sincero cariño se extendió por su cuerpo, ya sabía que Harry la quería, pero sus demostraciones de afecto a lo largo de su amistad habían sido tan pocos y escuetos que verlo así, defendiéndola tan fieramente, tan auténticamente preocupado por su bienestar y felicidad, la lleno de ternura.

–Harry– lo llamo con voz suave y conciliadora, el aludido dejo de mirar con cara de perros al pelirrojo que muy acertadamente había decidido quedarse quietito en el suelo, manteniéndose así lejos de los puños del chico, para posar la mirada en su amiga desapareciendo la dureza de sus ojos. –Te juro que no es nada de lo que estas pensando.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de Harry fue que arqueara las cejas en un gesto de sobra irónico.

–¡Oh, ya basta Harry!– dijo un poco sonrojada –Te agradezco sinceramente que te preocupes por mi pero de verdad que no es necesario.– suspiro armándose de valor –Esto no tiene nada que ver con el malhumor de Ron estos días.– aunque si tenía mucho que ver, reconsidero mentalmente –Y, además… esta no es la primera vez que estamos juntos.– explico con la mayor delicadeza que pudo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de sonrojarse mirando a su amiga, la cosa se estaba poniendo realmente incomoda para todos. –Yo… bueno…– y de repente parecía como si el gran héroe de la más cruenta guerra que había visto el mundo mágico quisiera salir corriendo lejos de allí. Aprovechando que al parecer su amigo había perdido los ánimos belicosos, Ron decidió que era un buen momento para ponerse de pie.

–Y nos vamos a casar.– agrego el pelirrojo por si es que su amigo aun tenía ganas de golpearlo.

Hermione giro el rostro para mirarlo ceñuda, a su entender esa aclaración sobraba. –Pero todavía no.

–En un futuro cercano.

–No tan cercano.– volvió a contradecirlo.

–Oh… bueno.– dijo Harry totalmente avergonzado de sí mismo, no sabía qué era lo que le había pasado. Fue a Grimmauld Place esperando encontrar a sus amigos reconciliándose de su pelea, pero nunca creyó que la reconciliación hubiese sido tan "intensa" y al ver a Hermione en la cocina vestida solo con una camisa de Ron solo pudo pensar en que él la había presionado y coaccionado para que accediera y una furia sobre protectora se apodero de él. Cuando vio a su amigo entrar a la cocina, simplemente, no pudo evitar golpearlo. –Tu madre estaba preguntando por ustedes en el desayuno y Ginny dijo que se habían ido al callejón Diagon a hacer las últimas compras de navidad y que luego nosotros los alcanzaríamos, pero era obviamente una mentira porque no habíamos quedado en nada así que vine a buscarlos aquí y…–explico rápidamente sintiéndose cada vez más estúpido. –Yo….esto, lo siento.

–Tranquilo, cuando te encuentre en una situación así con mi hermanita también voy a partirte la cara.– prometió Ron como si fuera lo más correcto del mundo lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos. "Hombres" pensó vagamente frustrada Hermione.

Harry se sonrojo violentamente, evidentemente nada de eso estaba pasando aún con Ginny. –De acuerdo.– acepto y luego se atrevió a ver a Hermione a los ojos, sintiéndose terriblemente apenado. –Perdóname, no fue mi intensión arruinarte el momento.

La chica le sonrió indulgentemente al chico que era como su hermano y un cariño sincero brillo en sus ojos cafés mientras se acercaba a dejarle un suave beso en la mejilla. –No te preocupes, Harry. Todo está bien.

Su voz como siempre pareció relajar al chico que le sonrió dulcemente mientras le acomodaba unos cuantos rizos detrás de la oreja –Solo intentaba cuidarte, no me salió muy bien. Creo.– rio apenado. Demoro su mano un momento sobre su mejilla mirándola con sus hermosos ojos verdes iluminados por el cariño que sentía por ella.

–También te quiero.– murmuro Hermione porque no sabía que mas decir.

–Sigo aquí ¿Saben?– se quejo el pelirrojo fingiéndose celoso, pero evidentemente conmovido por la escena.– ¿Y por qué lo besas a él? Yo soy quien está herido.– los tres rieron divertidos. El momento de tensión había pasado, ahora solo eran Harry Ron y Hermione, amigos desde hace más tiempo del que pudieran recordar y nada podía ser violento incomodo o difícil entre ellos.

–Bueno…será mejor que me vaya. Ginny me espera en callejón Diagon.– explico Harry aun viendo a la pareja algo apenado.

–Muy bien. Desayunaremos algo y nos cambiamos luego los alcanzamos allá.– ofreció Hermione alejándose de él y situándose junto a su novio.

–Perfecto.– acordó Harry encaminándose hacia la sala para usar la chimenea y viajar con polvos Flú, muy aliviado de poder salirse de esa embarazosa situación.

Cuando se quedaron solos nuevamente los novios se miraron por un momento y, luego sin poder evitarlo, se echaron a reír al unisimo. –¡Por Merlín!– exclamo Hermione cubriéndose la cara con las manos.–Este tiene que ser el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida.

–Mira el lado bueno.– aconsejo Ron recibiendo una mirada escéptica por parte de su novia. –Podría haber sido George, Ginny o incluso…mi madre.

Hermione lo miro completamente horrorizada por la sola mención de que su suegra pudiera enterarse de lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior, ella sin duda pensaría mal de ella. Ron rio del efecto de sus palabras y la envolvió entre sus brazos suspirando derrotado.

–Hay que volver.– dijo con voz triste el pelirrojo nada contento con la idea, en el fondo había esperado que nadie reparara el ellos o en su ausencia y poder quedarse con Hermione todo el día allí. Ridículo, verdaderamente. Una cosa es poder escabullirse lejos de las miradas curiosas y burlonas de sus hermanos y la sonrisa complacida de su madre ocultos en el velo de la noche, otra muy diferente es negarse a hacer acto de presencia en la luz de la mañana. –Esto de tener que compartirte con mi familia es un asco.– Hermione rio suavemente contra su pecho.

–No tienes que compartirme con nadie.– susurro contra su piel haciendo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca a su novio y que un calorcillo muy conocido se concentrara en su bajo vientre. –Soy solo tuya. Además… las vacaciones aun no acaban.– Ron se separo un poco para poder encontrar su mirada y el leve sonrojo que, sabia, debían tener sus mejillas.–Seguramente podemos encontrar algún otro momento para nosotros.– concluyo Hermione sin amedrentarse por la expresión entre contenta y burlona en la cara de su novio.

Ron rio feliz de que fuese ella quien acordara aquello, no quería verse obligado a raptarla y llevársela a algún sitio inaccesible para el resto de la humanidad (entre esta su familia y la de ella) para año nuevo, si en La Madriguera seguían con el mismo plan de no darles unos minutos de paz.

–Oh, si. Cuenta con ello.– sonrió con cariño. –Tengo que asegurarme de que no me vayas a extrañar tanto cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts.

–Tonto.– respondió Hermione poniéndose de puntitas de pies para poder unir sus labios a los de él. –No extrañarte no es una opción.

**Bueno. Ha sido muy difícil cerrar esta historia, me seguían ocurriendo escenas que agregar pero si seguía posponiendo el final iban a creer que estoy loca (lo cual no es del todo mentira) y que soy una histérica (lo cual no es para nada cierto) Así que aquí está el resultado. Espero les haya gustado y les pido a todos los q han leído que me dejen un comentario así se cuanta gente ha leído. Y si saben cómo es que se hace para anunciar los fic me lo diga, creo que lo voy a intentar jajajajaja hacerme publicidad **

**En fin, agradezco su compañía a lo largo de este proyecto, ha sido muy significativo para mí.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
